


The Tale of Zuko and Azula in Ba Sing Se

by TheBestSY



Series: Zuko's Journey with his Girls [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestSY/pseuds/TheBestSY
Summary: AU! Azula ends up catching Zuko in Ba Sing Se in a very compromising situation. One thing leads to another after that... Zucest, Firecest, ZukoxAzulo, slight Jinko/ZukoxJin, One-Shot, Lemon, Smut.
Relationships: Azula/Zuko (Avatar), Jin/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zuko's Journey with his Girls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940380
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	The Tale of Zuko and Azula in Ba Sing Se

Azula was bored. Very bored. Her plan to capture Ba Sing Se was so perfect and flawless that it almost seemed as if the glory that would come from it would be unsatisfying. Being forced to wait for the right time also did not help.

So here she was. Walking through the city streets at night in hopes of finding something, anything that may spark her interest. As the hours passed, she found that the streets were completely empty. People must have returned to their homes and retired for the night. Azula let out a sigh and was about to turn around to return to the palace until she heard some loud ruffling.

Her eyes turned to what appeared to be a tea shop as her interest suddenly grew. Her face shifted into that all too familiar smile, “Now what exactly could be happening in their at this hour?”

Azula approached the shop and almost chuckled at the fact that the doors weren’t even locked. What could have distracted someone so much that they forgot to lock their doors after closing time she thought to herself. She entered the shop and closed the door silently with a practiced ease that only an assassin would know. The sounds she heard outside were a little clearer now and she decided to quietly follow the sounds to wherever they may take her.

She soon reached a hallway where the sounds seemed to be coming from a room further down. She made out the sounds of two pairs of feet that seemed to be throwing themselves at each other. Her smile widened, “This must be one hell of a fight.”

She approached the room and was just about ready to pounce on both persons until her eyes actually caught what was going on in the room. They widened completely as she was forced back a couple feet in extreme shock.

She saw her brother in the room. But he wasn’t just brooding like his normal, dorky self. He was completely naked and locked in a tongue battle with an equally nude Earth Kingdom peasant that Azula did not pay much attention to. Her eyes drifted back to her brother and she couldn’t help but take him all in. She finally recognized just how much he had changed. He was not that scrawny little boy from before his banishment anymore. He had broad shoulders and a wide frame that accentuated his muscular back; His abs were extraordinarily defined without any excess weight and his toned chest made his pectorals stand out. She eyed his legs and how muscular his calves and quads were as she saw his well-built, manly arms wrap around the peasant’s waist. She felt the spot between her legs dampen when she saw his long and thick member. He had certainly transformed into a man, a deliciously handsome man.

She stood there frozen as she witnessed the two continue their activities. Eventually, Zuko grabbed the girl and threw her to the ground as he got on top of her. Azula had to clench her legs to prevent herself from collapsing at the sight of his roughness. She backed up more until she was against the wall just outside the room. She began to lose herself seeing Zuko slam his monstrous erection into the girl’s nether regions. Azula unconsciously slipped one hand underneath her panties to play with her sex as her other hand began to grope her boobs. She arched her back at the sensations and the sounds of Zuko’s groans and his plaything’s screams. The atmosphere became surreal to her as she pictured being in that position at the mercy of her brother.

Zuko continued his relentless thrusts into his girlfriend Jin. He loved the feeling of being inside her warm, wet folds and how they tightened against his member. He saw Jin clench her eyes shut and felt her nails dig into his skin: she was on the verge of her climax. He increased his rhythm as he attacked her nipples with his tongue.

“OH LEEEEEEEEE!!!!” she screamed as she went over the edge.

“OH ZUZUUUUU!!!!” Zuko immediately stopped his thrusting and exited Jin as she drifted into a delirious state of sleep.

He turned his eyes to the direction of the second pair of screams and when he saw his sister, he couldn’t help but yell, “AZULA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

Azula was also in a delirious state of ecstasy but managed to regain herself after hearing her brother. She took a second to get another good look at him. She saw his hair in a ruffled mess as some fell over his diluted eyes. She saw the sweat drip down from his chest and from his arms. Her eyes turned down towards his cock and saw that it was still very much hard.

She smirked at the opportunity and immediately pounced on her brother. She cupped his face in between her hands and pressed her forehead against his.

“Azula what are you doing!?” Zuko barely managed to get out as their golden eyes battled each other.

Azula did not respond and continued to stare into his eyes. Feelings of desire and lust were burning through her but she also felt a strange sense of intimacy between them. As much as she hated to admit it, her brother was always the kindest to her; he did not look at her like a tool as Ozai did or as a fear-mongering monster like her mother or her friends did. He saw her as an actual person, and the more she realized it, the more she felt as if this moment just felt right. Nothing else mattered and she knew he would feel the same way, even if he couldn’t see it.

After what seemed like minutes Azula finally met Zuko’s lips with her own. She kissed him passionately and he resisted not as long as she anticipated he would until he finally shut his eyes and sunk to the ground with Azula straddling him. She continued their kiss and began to assault his mouth with her tongue and he was more than happy to return the favor. He put one of his arms around her back as the other grabbed her hair and she felt the warmth that radiated from his body; it was intoxicating and she drunk in the feeling.

Zuko eventually broke the kiss solely so that he could breathe and preceded to rip Azula’s clothes and undergarments from her body. He was then able to get a good look at the girl sitting on him: Her glossy locks cascading to her shoulders, her heaving chest which exposed her perfectly sized breasts, her flat stomach that lead to her thick thighs, and her shaven womanhood that was pressed up right against his eight-inch cock. His mind became much clearer at the sight of his beautiful sister and all doubts involving his honor and his girlfriend were crushed. He wanted her and he wanted her now.

Azula began to rock her hips on his erection which sent a jolt of pleasure through both of them. A moan escaped her mouth as she bit her lip and looked back down at her brother. She began to move further down his body ready to rock his world with her tongue until he stopped her.

“No not like that,” Zuko said huskily, “Sit on my face.”

Azula blushed up a storm after hearing him say that. She never expected her brother to be this dominant, much less with her, but oh did she like it. She immediately stood up and lowered herself onto him.

Zuko, feeling impatient, grabbed her round and plump ass and shoved his tongue into her sex, craving the juices that were dripping onto his face. He began to lather her up, licking up and down and side to side, assaulting her walls. Azula had to squeeze his thighs in order to withstand the feeling. It was way better than anything she had ever felt physically before.

She reached for his cock and tried to suck it hungrily but she was lost in all the pleasure that came from her brother’s tongue. She began to pant heavily so that she could catch her breath from his rapid ministrations. Zuko did not dare stop. It did not take long for him to find her clit which he bit down on, making her scream. He then ferociously licked that sensitive spot of hers, guaranteeing a release from her.

“OH ZUKO! I’M, I’M, I’M CUMMMMIIIIINNNGGGGG!!!!!!” Azula screamed as she came all over her brother’s face, her eyes tightly shut as her nails left marks on his body.

She rolled over off of his face, just about ready to pass out. This climax was ten times better than any she had ever had from masturbating. She almost couldn’t believe what was happening. Zuko alone had exceeded all her wildest expectations and made her orgasm twice. And it looked as if he wasn’t quite done yet.

Zuko stood up and stretched while he licked his lips.

“Mmmmm tasty,” he said with a smirk before he went down towards Azula.

He cupped his sister’s cheeks in his hands right before he locked his kips with hers once more. He deepened the passionate kiss and they both felt a jolt of electricity flow through them. Zuko eventually ended the kiss to look into Azula’s glowing and amber eyes. As he stared, he saw want and lust but he also saw a love that made his stomach churn. He was unaware of it but Azula saw the same thing in his eyes causing a similar feeling in her stomach.

He took his member and aligned it so that it was positioned right before her sex. Azula immediately felt nervousness take hold over her as she grasped what was about to happen. She wanted to say something but she was too embarrassed to say it outright.

“ZUKO, wait. This is my… I-I’m a…” Azula tried to make out anything but was shushed by her brother.

“Don’t worry Azula, I already know. I’ll be as gentle as can be to make this truly special for you,” Zuko said with a genuine smile.

She couldn’t help but return his smile with her own. His words made her feel much safer and only made her more eager than she had been before.

Zuko began to insert himself very slowly, inch by inch, wanting his sister to feel as little pain as possible. Only after an inch and a half, she screamed, throwing her arms around his backs and her head into his chest.

He used his hands to set her head back down to the ground and began to kiss her neck and nip on her shoulders. He brought down his hands toward her breasts and began to massage them as his thumbs grazed over her nipples.

She arched her head back and moaned, “I’m okay Zuko, keep going.”

Zuko nodded and inserted himself further. “Fucckkkk, Agni you’re tight,” he groaned.

After fully sheathing himself inside her, he began to quicken his pace creating a comfortable rhythm for her. The slight pain Azula felt quickly dissipated into wave after wave of pleasure. Her arms fell to her sides while her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She began to lose herself just like she did earlier. She grabbed his hair and pulled his face towards hers to give him a steamy kiss. Their eyes once more locked on each other and her sense of reality was removed from her as he kept piping her.

Zuko groaned as he felt her walls tighten around his cock. The closeness he felt with his sister right now was more than he had ever felt with Jin, both emotionally and physically. Zuko eventually was able to find her sensitive pink gem as he approached his climax. He continued his thrusts against her as her hands grabbed his arms and she sunk her nails in them.

“Zuko…” she moaned.

“Azula…” he replied.

They were too lost in each other to say anything else, but they both knew exactly what was about to happen.

He began to pump faster and harder.

“Zuko…” she moaned louder.

“Azula…” he returned.

He pumped even faster and harder.

“ZUKO!” she yelled.

“AZULA!” he returned.

He kept going and going until they finally reached their breaking points and let go.

“ZUKOOOOOOOOO – AZULAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!” they shouted.

And with that, Zuko collapsed to her side. They were both gasping for air as their chests heaved up and down. Smiles appeared on their sweat-ridden faces as they relished their states of pure bliss and satisfaction.

Numerous thoughts ran through their minds. Azula thought about how this would affect her plans and what would happen if her “friends” found out. Zuko thought about the fact that his girlfriend was right near them and would most certainly be fuming; he also thought about how his uncle would return tomorrow from the old store and the look that would be on his face to catch his nephew in this position.

The thoughts and doubts circulated through their minds, but they all went away when his right hand met her left hand. Their fingers interlaced and they drifted off into a content sleep, free of worry or regret. They had each other, and in that moment, that was the only thing that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope this was enjoyable. This is my first ever explicit fanfic and my first post on AO3. All feedback is welcome so don't hold back, no matter how harsh. This was inspired by some fan art I saw online that was just too good. I may start a series of writing fics based on fan art if people are interested. I also may write more Zucest for the same reason. So again, comment and let me know. Cheers!


End file.
